


The Blue Eyed Boy

by alysianikol



Series: The Blue Eyed Boy [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysianikol/pseuds/alysianikol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story where Harry is very alone, he might live in a big house with maids and butlers there 24/7 but he doesn't have people that really care for him. Liam is his only friend and although he loves Liam, he wants someone other then him to be around him. Harry goes to a small coffee shop and forget about things, but what he finds is a blue eyed boy sitting at the only table left with seats. Will he go and sit down and maybe get a new friend? Or will something else happen? </p><p>sorry I'm crap a summaries! Promise I can write better than I can summarize</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Eyed Boy

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!! oh and enjoy the story :)

As Harry woke up, he had noticed that there was a note on his bed side table. " Harry, your father and I have to go on a business trip for a while. Please be on your best behavior and don't get into any trouble. Love, Mom and Dad". He looked at the note and laughed because he knew that this is what his parents do every time.  They don't bother to wake him up or tell him how long they will be gone for or when they are coming back, it's always just ' a while'. He had grown tired of always waking up to the same thing. Every time they were gone there was a note, a quite house and people busy doing their work around the house. Harry got out of bed with a sigh and walked into the kitchen where his butler was setting his place at the table for him.

" Good morning Mr. Styles, how did you sleep?" Simon asked him. Harry smiled and replied with a simple 'hello' and 'very well'. He knew that his parents were gone because everyone would be in a more rushed state to get everything going smoothly for them.

" I have your clothes ironed and laid out for you when your ready." Sophia told him. " Mr. Payne is also waiting outside for you." With that she smiled and left. Harry had finally gotten ready for the day and had met Liam by his car.

" You look cheerful today." Liam said with a sarcastic tone. Liam laughed at his own comment while Harry looked like he was about to fight someone. " You okay Harry? You look upset." Liam said with concern.

Harry let out a sigh and said, " You know I get that my parents are always traveling for work, but would they at least wake me up and give me a real goodbye before they just leave. I always wake up to notes by my bed side and people always giving me sympathy looks. I can't stand it sometimes. The house is always empty and even when they are home, it's still empty and lonely." Harry wasn't even mad about it, he was hurt. All he wanted was a real goodbye for once, just one time and maybe he would feel fine when they would leave. Liam just gave him a weak smile and told him that he was always going to be there for him. With that they go into the car and drove off to school.

Harry and Liam both had History together and while Liam was taking notes, Harry had decided that he was going to be on his phone. Liam had looked over and saw what he was doing and gave him the death stare, to which Harry just smiled and turned his attention back to his phone.

" You do this every time Harry, how are you supposed to learn anything in class if you don't take the time to actually pay attention." Liam was upset, you could tell it in his voice.

" I just don't like Mr. Hernandez's class! All he ever does is ramble on about his life half the time in the class period that there is no time for real learning!" Harry stated.

Liam sighed because Harry was right but he was also right. " Harry you can't just wing it on every test. If you do that how are you supposed to pass high school? It's our senior year for crying out loud. If you mess up anymore what will happen? You don't want to flunk." That was the last thing Liam said before he had to get to his next class.

Harry just sighed and walked to the library where his free period was being held. He just didn't understand what was so important about it anymore. He already knew that he was going to be helping out with his mom and dad's company so was it really necessary for him to pass? Then again Harry never really wanted to take part in the company anyway. At lunch Harry decided to tell Liam his feelings about everything, about the company, about school, and about how he's lonely. They both sat down and Liam could tell that Harry wanted to speak so he told him to tell him what was on his mind.

" Liam, I don't think that I really want to go and work with my parents. I never wanted to work in the company anyway. I mean they have Gemma so they would be fine right?" Harry asked while Liam looked shocked about what Harry Had just said.

" Harry, as long as I can remember all you've been talking about is taking over the company and running it differently so that when you get older and have kids you won't always be leaving them. What made you have a change in heart?"

Liam was right, Harry always dreamed about being the head and running it differently because he never liked the way it was ran. " I don't know Liam, maybe it's the fact if I can't change the way things are, I would always be leaving for amounts at a time and missing all the good things in life. I just want to consider other options for myself. Isn't that what's the best thing?"

Liam nodded his head and Harry decided it was time to move onto his next topic.

" I know that I'm a crappy person at school and that I don't feel like I need to learn anything, but I realize I actually do have to learn because if I choose to go in a different direction, I won't have the grades for it. So I was wondering if you would help me?" Harry said the last part in a whisper because Liam had always said one day Harry would come ask him for help in school and today was the day. Liam got a smirk on his face and said that he would help Harry as long as he actually would start trying in class. Harry agreed to it.

" The last thing I want to talk to you about is kinda personal." Harry rubbed his hand behind his hair. " I know that no matter what you will always keep me company but I feel so lonely. Don't get me wrong it's not you at all it's just that it's always me and you. You have your clubs and you know so many people but me? I'm not a people person and it makes it even lonelier. Being in a big house that's always empty isn't something I like either. It just makes matters even worse." Once Harry was done with saying everything Liam just looked at him and sighed.

" Harry, you know if you wanted to make friends, or talk to other people, you could just go out a little more right?" Liam had started to laugh a little and Harry turned red with embarrassment. " Harry all I'm saying is, I know that we will always be friends no matter what, but if you feel lonely just go out some and find people that look welcoming. You have to give it a try or you'll never know." Liam had a smile on his face now and patted Harry on the shoulder. " You want a ride home?" Liam asked but Harry just shook his head.

As Harry was walking down the street, he noticed a small little coffee shop and decided that he was in the mood for something to get his mind off of things. Once he walked in and saw how packed it was he got a little nervous. He had ordered his coffee and was about to leave when someone stopped him.

" Excuse me? Would you like to sit down?" A blue eyed boy said with a smile. Harry looked around and noticed that he was talking to him and nervously walked over towards him.

" Thank you." Harry mumbled as he sat down.

" What's your name?" The boy asked with a smile. His smile reminded Harry of Liam's warm smile so he felt like he could actually ' open up' as Liam had put it.

" Harry. Harry Styles." Harry said with a smile. He saw the other boy's smile grows when he sees Harry smile.

" Harry Styles. I like it." The boy said.

" What's your name?" Harry said with curiosity in his voice.

" Louis. Louis Tomlinson." Louis spoke to Harry. Harry smiled even more as they both continued in conversation. Harry could tell that Louis was going to be someone he had to get to know better.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!! okay so I'm hoping you all loved it and that you want me to continue with it(: This is my first time ever writing a Larry story so if I'm bad at it, I apologize!! okay so yeah... Feed back is needed!!! Okay until next time!!(:


End file.
